oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission Oggy
Mission Oggy is the 3rd episode of Season 1. Synopsis After Dee Dee gets trapped inside a bottle and Oggy decides locks him inside the fridge, Joey and Marky decide to break him out. However they must avoid Oggy's new high-tech security system. Plot The episode begins with scenes of total mess which was made in Oggy's house, before moving to the TV room, which is the place where the cockroaches hang out. While the cockroaches are watching TV,Dee Dee accidentally slips and traps himself in a bottle while he drinks juice and makes funny noises in it. While he landed on the ground floor, Oggy comes home, notices his house is a mess, and has seen Dee Dee in the bottle and he knows that Dee Dee did the mess. So Oggy chases Dee Dee, accidentally going in the washing machine and into the pipes and toilet, the comfort room is flooded, and so is the kitchen. Oggy chases Dee Dee in the kitchen but hits the refrigerator, making the bottle at the top fall down into Oggy's head, trapping him. Then Oggy traps Dee Dee (in the bottle) in the refrigerator. Then Joey and Marky tried to save Dee Dee, but they are too late,since Oggy walks into the kitchen with a security box and shoo off Joey and Marky. In the next scene, the refrigerator is guarded by lasers. Oggy tests it out with a toy duck while Marky and Joey watch while hidden at the counters. Here is what happened in the test: The toy duck walks straight through the laser markers, turns around, and gets broken by Oggy's defenses. Oggy cleans up the mess of the broken toy duck and Marky and Joey could only gulp their own saliva in fear. In the next scene, Oggy is sleeping in the TV room without knowing Joey and Marky are saving Dee Dee from an air vent right at the top of the refrigerator. Right at the time they've reached they're destination, Marky uses his X-ray and night vision to locate Dee Dee, who was freezing in extreme coldness. They set up a wheel and axle at the vent, so one roach should hold the axle and control the other one who goes down to the fridge. Joey urged Marky to go down but Marky refuses. He then takes out toothpicks, challenging Joey for Small-Stick game. Joey took a stick shorter than Marky's(The Trick was that Marky had 2 sticks smaller than Joey's but Marky held them together forming it bigger). Joey smiles at the camera admitting that he was a loser. Joey went down using the rope while Marky controlled the Axle, reading a book instead of attending his mission. Joey reaches the point he had to, the fridge lock, but Marky kept going and going, Joey begged for help, he bitterly touched the laser and Joey screamed even louder Marky finally watches and whins in terror. He smiles at Joey apologizing and doing his job correctly "now". Then Joey said he won't leave Marky, but put on his pride. He used a USB plug cable to connect to the Fridge lock system "Otok". Marky was getting little stressed and a drop of sweat dripped of his nose to make life-taking attacks go on. Joey noticed this calling it Liquid Leakage. He screamed and let out his tongue to reach for it. He didn't miss, and so he was pleased that the drop didn't touch the laser. He was disgusted too, and admitted that a Marky causes drops of death. Joey left that thing and hacked the Otok system using his laptop, and reached out a vending machine in it, and got a Banana Bingo. The Fridge opened, but Marky couldn't take it anymore, he fell down with everything they had, Joey noticed and got surprised, thinking: "Why did this guy come HERE !?" And the duo roaches fell on the lasers badly. The hit triggers an alarm, and Oggy was awakened by the alarm and goes inside the kitchen, finding Joey & Marky.The defenses are launched into Oggy, but Oggy protects until a hammer knocked down his teeth. The teeth goes to Joey who is laughing, then Marky giggles when seeing Joey. Oggy laughs, until he finds out that the defenses are directed to him and attacked him. Marky opens the fridge, only to find out Dee Dee ate all of the food. Marky carries Dee Dee while Joey throws back Oggy's teeth and knocks Oggy out until he faints. Someday later, the cockroaches tries to get to the fridge again while Oggy sleeps again on a pillow. However, something else was waiting inside the fridge - instead of the food, it was a new defense system awaits them! The cockroaches freaked out seeing the defense missiles and bombs aiming to them. Oggy, who was actually pretending to be asleep, wakes up and reveals all of his food under his pillow, gets a box of chocolate, and eats one in joy with the episode ends. Get your fun under Control and Go to the next series to know more: It's All under Control. Characters Major Characters *Oggy *Dee Dee *Marky *Joey Minor Characters *Jack (on TV/cameo) Happy Ending/Winning Character(s) *Oggy - His defense system finally works against the Cockroaches and has also managed to save all of his food. Trivia *This is the first episode to be remastered in Season 6 . *If you look more closely at a scene where the cockroaches are watching TV, Jack was in a wheelchair and doing the same action that is in the end of "It's All Under Control" **That's because in the French version, It's All Under Control aired first before Mission Oggy. **Similarly in Oggy and the Giant Roaches, when Oggy was watching T.V, the scene was of "A Tip for the Road". ** First time Jack appeared in TV/Cameo. ** Joey got Dee Dee's pet name "Fatty" * Not counting Jack's TV cameo, this is the first episode to only feature Oggy and the Cockroaches. *Oggy grabs the same box of chocolates that the Cockroaches stole in "Bitter Chocolate". *This is one of the episodes where in the Philippines, some of the scenes are cut. For more details, go to Censorship. *This is the first episode where every single Cockroach loses. *This is the first episode to give Oggy a full-on victory against the Cockroaches aswell as his first overall happy ending. *The episode's title and central premise is a reference to the Mission: Impossiblefilm series. Gallery download (4)n.jpg Look out below!.png download (7).jpg download (5).jpg Rescue Forces.jpg images (19).jpg download4.jpg Old.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on the Cockroaches Category:1998 Episodes